


What Would Alex Do

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jdotlaw: so, uh, I feel like we should talk</p><p>Lizzielar: about what</p><p>Jdotlaw: Alexander</p><p>Lizzielar: Probably</p><p>Lizzielar: But first</p><p>Lizzielar changed name to morelikedamnilton</p><p>Jdotlaw: Why did you do that</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: to remind you who’s alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Alex Do

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Lizzielar = Morelikedamnilton  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme

**Jdotlaw has started chat**

**Jdotlaw has renamed chat The Tomcat**

**Jdotlaw has added Lizzielar to The Tomcat**

**Jdotlaw:** Hi

 **Lizzielar:** Hello

 **Jdotlaw:** So

 **Jdotlaw:** Alexander

 **Lizzielar:** who is this

 **Jdotlaw:** oh riGHT

 **Jdotlaw:** I am Jonathan Lawrence, previously known as John Laurens

 **Lizzielar:** O H

 **Jdotlaw:** yea, laf gave me ur contact info

 **Lizzielar:** how did they get it? I’m not close with them

 **Jdotlaw:** Don’t question laf

 **Lizzielar:** is their name still lafayette?

 **Jdotlaw:** actually, yes, but now they go by Paul Motier

 **Lizzielar:** okay then

 **Jdotlaw:** so, uh, I feel like we should talk

 **Lizzielar:** about what

 **Jdotlaw:** Alexander

 **Lizzielar:** Probably

 **Lizzielar:** But first

 **Lizzielar** **changed name to morelikedamnilton**

 **Jdotlaw:** Why did you do that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** to remind you who’s alpha

 **Jdotlaw:** I don’t know how to respond to that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Good.

 **Jdotlaw:** now

 **Jdotlaw:** Alex

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Yes, my actual husband in a past life

 **Jdotlaw:** You do have an idea of why I started this convo right

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yea it’s because you want to bang alex

 **Jdotlaw:** SO DO YOU

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so does my sister, and several others I’m sure, it doesn’t make us very special

 **Jdotlaw:** no what makes us special is that we both did the diddly with him during the revolution

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tru

 **Morelikedamnilton:** But tbh I don’t know how special that actually makes us

 **Jdotlaw:** shh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m assuming u want to figure out the alex situation

 **Jdotlaw:** yes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** well I’ll start

 **Morelikedamnilton:** As long as I remember my life as Elizabeth Hamilton nee Schuyler, I will always be in love with Alexander. I acknowledge his faults, and some of them took me years to accept, and it doesn’t change how I feel. Seeing him at orientation was such an incredible feeling, but also terrifying. We sat around for a while and talked about nothing, and it was honestly one of the best moments I’ve lived (he fell asleep with his head in my lap and he is so smol and his hair is so soft and he’s so cute) and it’s not something I want to give up

 **Morelikedamnilton:** And I have a hunch that you feel similarly

 **Jdotlaw:** I do

 **Jdotlaw:** I really tried to not fall in love with him, you know

 **Jdotlaw:** Needless to say it didn’t work

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so what do you want to do

 **Jdotlaw:** maybe we should involve alex

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes, we should, but we should also strategize

 **Jdotlaw:** but we can’t make it obvious or alex will get pissy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tru

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we essentially have to negotiate for any future relationships before the three of us have even met in person in this life

 **Jdotlaw:** it is a bit weird, but whatevr

 **Jdotlaw:** maybe we should take turns

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wat

 **Jdotlaw:** u got to marry him before, i get to marry him now

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ??? !!!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how about no

 **Jdotlaw:** y not

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so many reasons

 **Morelikedamnilton:** 1) too early to think about marriage

 **Jdotlaw:** u guys wrote letters to each for like two weeks before deciding to get married

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Alex was a golddigger and I was horny

 **Jdotlaw:** I

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m speechless

 **Morelikedamnilton:** 2) I want to stay with alex

 **Jdotlaw:** so do i

 **Jdotlaw:** wait

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what

 **Jdotlaw:** what would alex do

 **Morelikedamnilton:** never make decisions based off what alex would do in a situation

 **Jdotlaw:** that is good advice

 **Jdotlaw:** but imma ignore it rn

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what are you trying to say

 **Jdotlaw:** on a scale of aaron burr to ur children how welcomed would a poly relationship be

 **Morelikedamnilton:** with u and alex

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Angelica

 **Jdotlaw:** is that good?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’ve thought about it before

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and honestly i don’t think there’s a way to avoid it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and I’d prefer attempting to make it a triad type situation rather than alex juggling two significant others

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m willing to try it out

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s a good thing ur cute

 **Jdotlaw:** when was I ever not cute

 **Morelikedamnilton:** when u got shitfaced at my wedding

 **Jdotlaw:** we don’t talk about that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how r we going to tell alex that we’ve decided that all three of us are going to be in a relationship

 **Jdotlaw:** that is a good question

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I would say send a pic of us kissing or something but he’d get upset

 **Jodtlaw:** yeah :(

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ok but like ignoring the how can u imagine how happy he’ll be when he figures it out

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s gonna make that adorable surprised face that makes me just want to kiss him and it’s gonna be so cUTE

 **Jdotlaw:** at least we know that he’s open to the idea, or he was

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do u actually remember the letters or have u just read the public edited ones

 **Jdotlaw:** I actually don’t remember that much, which is really sad. Like, I remember the the general mood of the revolution, and the whole abolition thing. And I do of course remember being in love with Alex (bc i still am) but the details and specifics are kind of a blur

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that is a little bit sad

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but also good bc u probs don’t remember just how big of an asshole alex is at times

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and u get to relearn all of his little quirks and adorable things

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg ur gonna be falling in love all over again its gon be so cute

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and I GET TO BE A PART OF IT

 **Jdotlaw:** this is like the only time we’ve talked and already my life is better because ur in it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but those letters jesus christ the edited ones are so tame in comparison

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he invited u to a threesome on our wedding night in case u forgot

 **Jdotlaw:** he did, didn’t he

 **Jdotlaw:** now i wanna tell him in person and see his face

 **Jdotlaw:** bc it’s gonna be that one face he makes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** cUTE

 **Morelikedamnilton** **added adotfightme to The Tomcat**

 **Jdotlaw:** wat we didn’t discuss this, eliza

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s lizzie

 **Jdotlaw:** watevr

 **Adotfightme:** Betsey?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** hey bae  <3

 **Adotfightme:** best of wives  <3

 **Adotfightme:** also ur username is A++

 **Morelikedamnilton:** thx bby

 **Jdotlaw:** y did u bring him here

 **Adotfightme:** y were u talking without me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** September 16, 1780

 **Jdotlaw:** what does that even mean

 **Adotfightme:** what are you trying to say here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s a surprise and that’s your only hint

 **Morelikedamnilton** **has removed adotfightme from The Tomcat**

 **Jdotlaw:** y did u do that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I have to get my kicks somehow

 **Jdotlaw:** also what did that even mean

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s the date for one of the infamous letters

 **Jdotlaw:** is it the threesome one

 **Morelikedamnilton:** hell yeah it is

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s not gonna get it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** nope

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s gonna be so stressed

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is he ever not

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on this happening but here we are
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
